Realidad
by Daniela D. Dragneel
Summary: Dormir es soñar, soñar es vivir en una realidad que esperas tener siempre y a veces esa realidad se vuelve una pesadilla, y en ese momento solo quieres despertar - Nuevo Fic NaLu todo un reto para mí espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Minna-san hace tiempo que no se de ustedes... yo se es mi culpa jeje ^^!, les traigo el primer capitulo de un Fic que tengo en mi cabeza molestando en querer salir, Si leen hasta el final les va resultar confuso ... no se preocupen los siguientes capitulos van a resultar peor de confusos xD

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail no me pertenece, si fuera mio habria NaLu en todos los caps

Como sea este capitulo dedicado a una amiga que ha aguantado mis locuras y bloqueos buen tiempo: Ichiru no Are.

* * *

><p>"<em>Si bueno es vivir, todavía es mejor es soñar, y lo mejor de todo, despertar" – Antonio Machado<em>

**Realidad.**

Natsu con un _Karyuu no Hokou_ derribo al último enemigo que tenía frente a él, había sido una batalla extensa y cansada. La "pequeña" misión escogieron se complico mas de lo que creían. No muy lejos a su izquierda, se encontraba Erza derrotando a otro par de enemigos que caían inconscientes después de ver de frente la espada de Titania. Delante de él se encontraba Gray que junto con Wendy hacían caer al último de ellos.

En ese momento, Natsu parpadeó un par de veces como si saliera de su escaneo y la imagen de una chica pelirrubia vino a él. _¡__Lucy!_ Pensó, y de inmediato dio la vuelta en busca de su _amiga. _No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando su vista capto la cabellera rubia que buscaba a lado de los que parecían Happy y Charle.

Todo hubiera estado tranquilo si no fuera por el hecho de que su _amiga_ se encontraba tirada en el rocoso suelo, además y por lo que su desarrollado olfato percibió, Lucy estaba herida y sangraba.

- ¡Lucy! – Grito el Salamander – ¡¿Happy, Charle que le pasó?- pregunto con notoria preocupación en su voz.

- N-Natsu – dijo lloroso su felino amigo – que bueno que llegas, Lucy esta herida.

- Ya lo sé, ¿pero que le pasó? – dijo viendo como la rubia estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente.

- Ella estaba pelando con sus enemigos, pensamos que todos estaban vencidos así que ella hizo que Leo regresara al mundo de los espíritus pero… - Hablo Charle cuando fue interrumpida.

- Pero, uno salió de la nada y lanzo un ataque extraño contra ella que la tiro metros de distancia, entonces el aprovecho para atacarnos a Charle y a mí y fue cuando Lucy se paro y nos defendió poniéndose ella enfrente de nosotros – dijo Happy terminando de contar mientras veía tirada a su compañera de equipo.

- Demonios – dijo en susurro Natsu al ver la herida de Lucy. - ¿Qué paso con el enemigo que los ataco?

- Se escapo… -contesto de inmediato – Lo siento Natsu, fue mi culpa si hubiera ayudado a Lucy ella no estaría así. – dijo Happy al ver la preocupación de su amigo.

- Está bien amigo ya verás como Lucy se pondrá bien – dijo este animando a su fiel compañero, aunque él mismo estuviera igual o peor que en cuanto a culpa se refería… sin tan solo no la hubiera perdido de vista.

– ¡Wendy! – grito Charle a ver como la peli azul se acercaban a ellos junto con Gray y Erza.

¡Natsu! ¿Qué le paso a Lucy? - Pregunto la Scarlet al ver a su amiga herida.

- Después te cuento. Wendy, ¿Podrías curar a Lucy por favor? - Pidió el DS con una notoria desesperación en su voz.

- Hi – Contesto ella, apresurándose a sanarla. Su magia se puso en acción al cerrar la herida que al parecer era profunda y por lo que se notaba había perdido una cantidad importante de sangre, su preocupación se hizo presente en su cara al hacer una mueca que fue notada por sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa Wendy, Lucy se encuentra bien? – pregunto un muy preocupado Gray.

- Cerré la herida pero perdió mucha sangre y su pulso es muy bajo, además está muy pálida. Sin contar que mi magia esta casi por completo agotada, hay que llevarla pronto a un hospital o a casa antes de que presente signos más graves – dijo esta en forma seria y preocupada.

- Demonios, Si tan solo hubiera estado cercas de ella en ese momento – dijo Natsu con ira hacia sí mismo.

- Cálmate Natsu, en si la culpa es de todos, no debimos separarnos siendo que trabajamos en equipo – dijo Titania con el mismo odio a sí que tenía el Salamander, por su culpa su amiga estaba herida de gravedad.

- Ella tiene razón no te culpes – dijo Gray en el mismo estado de enojo que los demás.

- N-Natsu – Hablo una suave voz – No s-seas tonto no fue tu c-culpa, yo f-fui la distraída al no d-darme cuenta del ene-migo – dijo Lucy con una débil y baja voz que sorprendió a sus amigos ¿Acaso había escuchado todo?

- ¡Lucy! No intentes hablar tonta, te vas a cansar mas – hablo Natsu mientras ponía a la rubia en sus brazos.

- Gomen, sigo siendo una molestia para ustedes – Dijo Lucy con voz triste.

- No Lo eres Lucy, somos un equipo y no debimos separarnos – hablo Gray tratando de subirle el animo a su amiga, que por lo que veían había funcionado sacándole una leve sonrisa.

- Somos un gran equipo ¿ne? – pregunto Lucy un poco más animada, aunque en ese momento se sintiera de lo peor por la pérdida de sangre.

- ¡Aye! somos el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail – animo Happy sacándole sonrisas a sus compañeros.

- Gracias Ha…ppy – dijo con un tono mucho más débil que el de antes. De un momento a otro el pulso de Lucy bajo drásticamente y su respiración fue cada vez más errática asustando a Natsu.

- ¿Lucy?

- Nat-su n-no me si-siento bien – dijo ella cada vez mas pálida, y a punto de quedar inconsciente.

- ¡Natsu-san no dejes que se duerma! – Grito Wendy poniéndose en acción con la poca magia que tenia para ayudar a la que considera una hermana mayor.

- ¡Ey Lucy, no te duermas! – grito Gray asustado.

- ¡Lucy! - Gritaron los exceed al unisonó.

- No te rindas Lucy – dijo en susurro Erza intentando inútilmente que se le escaparan las lagrimas.

Natsu había entrado en Shock al ver el estado de su _amiga_, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de un molesto zumbido y lo único que veía era como poco a poco cerraba los ojos. Salió de su estado ausente al sentir como ella se ponía flácida en sus brazos.

- ¿Lucy?... – ella no reacciono. - ¿Lucy? – intento de nuevo sin ninguna reacción, en ese momento se había dado cuenta de algo

Lucy no respiraba…

- Wendy, ¡¿qué pasa, porque no despierta? – Pregunto el peli-rosado asustado sin apartar la mirada de la chica que tenía en brazos - ¡¿Por qué no despierta? – grito esta vez alterado y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Natsu-san ella… - intento hablar inútilmente, el nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas se lo impidieron, al igual que al resto del equipo.

- ¿Lucy? - No, esto no está sucediendo, pensó. Esto es una locura. Miro de nuevo hacia ella, sus ojos por completamente cerrados. Su piel pálida con algunas manchas de su sangre - Ne Lucy, No es gracioso, despierta, si no lo haces Happy y yo vamos a leer tus escritos y comernos tu comida… - dijo el moviendo a su compañera, ignorando por completo el llanto de sus amigos… - ¿Lucy? – nada, no había reacción alguna de ella.

_No, no lo puedo creer.__Esto no puede estar pasando._- No, no… ¡LUCY!

* * *

><p>- ¿Lucy? –<p>

- ¡Lucy despierta! – grito una masculina voz despertándola y sacándola de lo que para ella era una terrible pesadilla.

- Ey Lucy cálmate soy solo yo, no es para que te asustes – dijo la misma voz que identifico como Natsu.

- ¡Natsu te he dicho que no…! – Su regaño fue parado bruscamente al voltear a dirección del peli-rosado - ¿Natsu? – pregunto dudosa.

- Si soy yo – dijo este con su característica sonrisa – Ya sé, me has dicho miles de veces que no te despierte a gritos, pero tenias una pesadilla y no me escuchabas cuando te hablaba - dijo este, bajo la mirada extraña de la rubia maga.

- ¿Natsu? – pregunto de nuevo, sin despegar la mirada de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? soy yo, ¿Tan mala fue la pesadilla? – pregunto el extrañado por el comportamiento de Lucy. Al no recibir respuesta alguna este se acerco a ella poniendo su mano en la frente de la rubia – No, no tienes fiebre ¿Qué tienes Lucy? – dijo preocupado para luego acercar sus labios a los de ella dándole un suave beso mostrando su preocupación sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la rubia maga. El gesto le duro poco al Dragneel cuando sintió como Lucy lo separaba bruscamente de ella.

- ¡¿Por qué me besas? – grito ella enojada y notoriamente sonrojada.

- ¿De qué hablas Lucy? Soy tu esposo, es normal que te bese – dijo sacado de onda por la reacción de_ esposa. _– Enserio Lucy ¿qué tienes? ya me estas preocupando – dijo este al ver el gesto desencajado al decir esposa.

_¡¿Esposa? – pensó ella en estado de Shock.- ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba aquí?_

¡Papá!

Se escucho un grito de afuera de la habitación. Que por cierto, apenas iba notando que no se encontraba en la casa que pagaba de renta si no es una habitación ligeramente grande. Habitación que parecía para una pareja _casada_.

- ¡Papá! – Grito de nuevo la voz esta vez mas cercas – Voy a entrar. – Dijo. Segundos después, un chico de no más de ocho años se encontraba viéndolos con curiosidad. - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto al ver la extraño ambiente de los adultos.

- ¡Ryuu! no pasa nada, solo que tu mama se siente algo mal ¿verdad Lucy? – dijo este a lo que ella automáticamente asintió – ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Estás seguro papá?, escuche que mama grito, ¿otra vez se están peleando por quien se va a duchar primero? – pregunto el niño con tono de burla.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, Y deja de estar preguntado y mejor cuida a tu hermana que seguro la dejaste sola – regaño Natsu en tono severo.

- ¡Pero Papá! Layla está jugando tranquila con sus muñecas, además estoy aburrido y hambriento – dijo el niño en berrinche.

- Ahora bajo a hacer el desayuno – dijo Natsu con el mismo tono severo pero ya más relajado, después de todo era su hijo - Ahora ve con tu hermana.

- Espera, ¿tú vas a hacer el desayuno? – Presgunto asustado – entonces mamá si se siente mal – dijo ahora preocupado viendo hacia Lucy, quien no quitaba su cara de sorprendida.

No sabía qué diablos pasaba, ¿Estaba casada con Natsu? Y además ¿tenía hijos?, porque no era ciega. El niño que estaba frente a ella era la copia en miniatura de Natsu a diferencia de color de pelo el cual era igual de rubio que el de ella, además tenía una hija con el nombre de su fallecida madre.

- ¿Mamá, te encuentras bien? – pregunto "su hijo" preocupado.

- Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada – contesto lo mas natural que pudo.

- Ok, iré a ver a Layla y también a buscar si hay cereal antes de que papa se le ocurra hacer el desayuno - dijo él para luego salir corriendo del cuarto de sus padres. Después de que Ryuu dio el portazo, su _esposo _estaba frente a ella con una mirada de lo más seria que pocas veces le había visto a _su_ Natsu.

- ¿Ahora si?, ¿puedes decirme que te pasa?

Buena pregunta, solo que ni ella misma sabía lo que ocurría.

_**C**__ontinuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Y bien ¿les gusto?<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, se bien que el primer capitulo es corto pero esa era la idea, los demas serán mas largos y menos confusos ... espero._

_Perdonen si se me escapan las fallas de ortografías ah si y perdonen mi poca imaginacion para el nombre de los "hijos" _

_Nos leemos después._

_Sayonara. _


	2. Memoria

Yo! ... lo se lo se hace muuucho que no actualizo no dire excusas porque seria una perdida de tiempo, lo que si dire es que realmente espero que les guste el cap, creo que quedo algo aburrido ah y se vera algo Oc Nastu pero es porque en el fic o al menos ahora tiene que ser asi...

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail no me pertenece, si fuera asi Lucy no seria tan brutalemnte golpeada T-T ... p..che Minerva I hate you ¬¬*

En fin, este capitulo ... y de hecho todo el fic dedicado a mi amiga que es igual que yo en muchas cosas xD ... Espero que te guste Ichiru no Are.

* * *

><p><em>"Nunca desistas de un sueño. Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él" . - Paulo Coelho<em>

**Realidad.**

Capitulo 2 : "Memoria"

En Camino a Fairy Tail…

**Pov Lucy.**

Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que terminaría casada con Natsu y tener dos hijos con él, seguramente se lo hubiera negado por completo. Aunque no niego que muchas veces vi con otros ojos a Natsu… después de todo, el era quien me subía el ánimo en momentos mas críticos y siempre estaba ahí para mí.

Además hay que ser sinceros, Natsu… o al menos mi Natsu no es el hombre mas romántico del mundo, sin contar que es descuidado, destructivo, sin modales en fin… un completo irresponsable.

Entonces… ¿Cómo termine casada con él?

Viéndolo físicamente, no ha cambiada casi nada, su cabello sigue siendo rosa aunque un poco más largo e igual de rebelde, sus ojos son del mismo color negro pero con un brillo de madures, su cuerpo… bueno, el es más alto y de una musculatura notoria… en fin, un calificativo de "atractivo".

¿Natsu atractivo? …

_Oh cielos, ando pensando cosas raras_… ¡Bien Natsu! Tanto tiempo diciéndome rara que hasta yo misma me lo creo ahora.

¿Desde cuándo me importaba el físico de los chicos?, jamás me habría importado que mi novio o esposo fuera atractivo… Ok tal vez algún tiempo ese tipo de cosas me importaban, pero eso cambio cuando llegue a Fairy Tail

Oh mejor dicho cuando Natsu me trajo a Fairy Tail.

_Cielos, ¿realmente me enamore de Natsu?_

- Oka-san, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ryuu preocupado_. _

- Si Ryuu estoy bien, porque preguntas – conteste dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas_. Aun me cuesta verlo como mi hijo_

- Estas toda roja mama. Además, estás haciendo muecas raras ¿Segura que quieres ir hoy al gremio?– pregunto él con el seño fruncido. Realmente es parecido a Natsu cuando hace ese tipo de gestos.

- Estoy bien, además quiero ir al gremio para hablar algo con el maestro – dije calmándolo

- ¿Y si mejor no vamos al gremio y descansas? En la mañana te veías rara, mejor regresemos para que duermas – dijo sorprendiéndome. Pues para ser menor de ocho años tiene una madures increíble.

_Je, al menos saco algo de mí aparte de mi color de cabello._

Pase mí vista a Natsu quien jugaba de lo más entretenido con Layla. Una pequeña de cinco años de edad de cabello igual de rosa que el pero con las mismas facciones mías cuando yo tenía a su edad.

Layla Dragneel… Mi hija… Nuestra hija

Es increíble el parecido de nuestros hijos a nosotros, Tal vez el enamorarme de Natsu no fue tan malo después de todo pero… Quiero saber cómo termine casada con él, y porque mi último recuerdo antes de despertar esta mañana fue mi propia muerte.

_¿Porque Natsu se habrá alterado tanto cuando le dije esto en la mañana?…_

**Fin Pov Lucy.**

**Flash back.**

El peli-rosadoestaba frente a ella con una mirada de lo más seria que pocas veces le había visto a suNatsu.

- ¿Ahora si?, ¿puedes decirme que te pasa? – pregunto Natsu con la mirada baja.

Buena pregunta, solo que ni ella misma sabía lo que ocurría.

- ¡Dime! ¿Porque me rechazaste hace un momento? – grito levantando su cara captando el dolor en su mirada.

- Yo…- No podía decir nada, porque ni ella misma sabía lo que pasaba.

- Acaso… ¿acaso Loke cumplió con su cometido y termino por enamorarte? – pregunto con enojo

- ¿De que estas…?– trato inútilmente de hablar siendo interrumpida.

- ¡¿De qué estoy hablando? Puede que se distraído de vez en cuando pero no soy estúpido, el amor que te tiene Loke no ha desparecido ¡¿Crees que no se de las descaradas declaraciones de amor hacia ti? Pero de una vez te digo no pienso…

- ¡Puedes callarte un segundo y escucharme Dragneel! – alzo su voz pues ya la tenía alterada con acusaciones. Suspiro – Natsu algo está mal conmigo y…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien?, ¿realmente te sientes mal? – dijo quitando todo rastro de rencor en su voz cambiándola a una asustada.

- No se… lo que pasa es que no recuerdo nada, desperté viéndote a ti pero no recuerdo nada – dijo soltando de repente.

- ¿D-de que estás hablando? ¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?- cuestiono el peli- rosado alterado. – ¿Pero me recuerdas a mi no? sabes mi nombre te escuche decirlo – dijo este agarrando los hombros de su esposa agitándola un poco.

- Lo sé, a ti si te recuerdo pero… a Ryuu no – dijo ella bajando la cabeza – Además, no recuerdo cuando me case contigo y tampoco si alguna vez tuvimos una relación… ¡Natsu ni siquiera sé que me paso! … el ultimo recuerdo que tengo es que estaba muriendo en tus brazos.

- No – dijo en susurro – ¿Es mentira verdad?, me estas mintiendo, aun estas enojada por lo que paso en la última misión… si eso debe ser… Jaja no es gracioso Lucy… No lo es… ¿Lucy? – Nada, fue puro silencio, su respiración se altero – ¿Lucy? – llamo de nuevo

- Lo siento Natsu – hablo en susurro aun apreciable para el oído del Dragón Slayer – Es la verdad.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto él, no puede ser posible que SU esposa no recuerde sus días de noviazgo, su boda… ¡Sus hijos!

- No lo sé, como te dije lo único que recuerdo es lo que te mencione – hablo ella todavía con la cabeza abajo

- ¿Que morías en mis brazos? ¡Eso fue hace años!, además no es algo que quiera recordar seguido – dijo Natsu ya más calmado, pues había notado los leves temblores que tenia Lucy, esa era señal de que no tardaba en llorar y si algo que él no soportaba es ver llorar a su Lucy.

- Lucy, ¿realmente no los recuerdas? – Pregunto su esposo de nuevo.

- Si te refieres a nuestros hijos…No, no los recuerdo -

- Entiendo, habrá que decirle a Wendy que te revise, lo más seguro es que algo te paso en nuestra última misión – dijo este con seriedad en su voz, debía olvidar sus miedos por el bien de sus hijos y de su esposa… aunque esta no los recordara.

- ¿Natsu? – Oyó la voz de la rubia maga sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió esa vez?, cuando estaba murien… -

- No – hablo en seco - Olvídalo no lo diré, como te dije no es algo que no quiera recordar, ¿porque no mejor me preguntas de tus hijos en vez de recordar estupideces? – dijo este voz fría. No es que quiera ser así con su esposa, pero realmente odiaba este tema.

- Entiéndeme lo último que recuerdo es eso, al menos quiero saber que paso,… ¡Natsu!

- ¡Natsu!, ¡¿a dónde vas? – grito mientras veía como este salía por la ventana

- Ahora vengo no tardo - dijo haciendo un ademan para salir – mientras has de desayunar ¿o tampoco te acuerdas como hacer el desayuno? – hablo Natsu de manera todavía molesta.

- No es justo Natsu yo no tengo la culpa de no recordar nada - Dijo al ver como estaba a punto de saltar.

- Eso lo sé – dijo serio – como sea no tardo – termino el saltando de la ventana.

Suspiro – Natsu ¿porque se habrá enojado tanto? – se pregunto a si misma al recordar la reacción de este al preguntar sobre su "casi muerte".

Después de eso Lucy bajo viendo una escena que la tenia enternecida, pues en frente de ella estaba Ryuu jugando con su hermana _tierna escena a su ver._

**Fin Flash back.**

**.-.**

Poco tiempo después llego Natsu igualmente serio diciéndole que se cambiara para dirigirse al gremio. Claro, solo serio frente a ella porque frente a sus hijos era el mismo chico sonriente que conocía.

- Mami - hablo una dulce voz que Lucy reconoció como Layla quien seguía en los hombros de su padre-

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – dijo dándole una sonrisa.

- Cuando lleguemos al gremio ¿puedo a ir a explorar con Aqua?

- ¿Eh? C-claro – dijo está nerviosa _¿Quién es Aqua?._

- Layla, primer debes pedirle permiso a La tía Juvia y a tu tonto tío Gray si la dejan ir a explorar contigo. _– ¿así que Aqua es hija de Gray y Juvia eh? Je ~ me alegro por ellos al final Juvia se salió con la suya_

- Mph, está bien – dijo ella haciendo una mueca similar a la de Natsu cuando estaba molesto – esta vez le ganare -

- ¿Ganarle en qué? – Pregunte ganándome una mirada curiosa de sus hijos - ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?-

- Mama ¿segura que estas bien? – Pregunto Ryuu de nuevo – sabes que Layla y Aqua siempre compiten por lo mismo.

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunto viendo como el chico asentía.

- Siempre compiten para ver quien encuentra más piedras raras - Explico a su madre- ¿Segura que estas b...?

- Ella está bien Ryuu, solo algo cansada por nuestra última misión ¿verdad Lucy? – hablo Nastu apurado interrumpiendo la constante pregunta de su hijo.

- S-si tu papa tiene razón solo estoy algo cansada es todo – dijo ella lo más normal que pudo.

- O…k, te creeré por ahora, pero te vigilare mamá – dijo este apuntando a su rubia madre con el dedo.

- A quien tendrás que vigilar es a tu hermana Ryuu, no querrás que pasó lo mismo de la última vez ¿cierto? – dijo severamente como el padre que es ahora.

- ¡Pero papá! No es mi culpa que mi tonta hermana menor se meta en cada lio, mira que pisar la cola de un perro… - dijo este recordando esa tarde mientras su hermana y Aqua llegaron al gremio sucias y asustadas por el gran y temeroso animal.

- Exactamente por lo mismo la tendrás que vigilar… claro también ha Aqua - Dijo Natsu divertido al ver las expresiones de su hijo. Si bien Layla saco sus gestos y expresiones Ryuu saco las de Lucy que eran mucho más raras, exageradas y divertidas.

- ¡Eso no es justo y lo sabes! ¿Por qué no lo hacen tu y mi tío Gray?, ¿son los padres no? Sean responsables – dijo este cruzando los brazos.

- Por lo mismo que soy tu padre y te estoy enseñando las responsabilidades – dijo este entre serio y divertido.

- Ja, me lo dice la persona que es más vieja que yo pero se comporta como uno de mi edad – dijo su rubio hijo. Si, Ryuu no solo había heredado los gestos divertidos de Lucy, sino también su testarudez inteligencia y su gran habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas en ciertos momentos.

- ¡Ryuu! No hay cambio en mi decisión ¡Vas a cuidar a tu hermana y a su amiga y punto! – termino el DS.

- Pero… -

- No hay peros – dijo exasperado por la testarudez de su hijo.

- ¡Mama Eso no es justo! ¡Dile! – grito dirigiéndose a Lucy quien nada mas estaba de espectadora junto a su hija. Para ella era realmente divertido ver como Ryuu sacaba de sus casullas a Natsu, cosa que solo lograban pocas personas como Gray o ella misma… tal vez no se acordaba de sus hijos pero con solo verlos ya los amaba.

- Nat… digo, tu papa tiene razón. Debes cuidar a tu hermana, recuerda que eres el mayor y tienes responsabilidades – dijo ella viendo el gesto de resignación del niño.

- Está bien, pero lo hare solo porque tú me lo dices mami – dijo este al ver la sonrisa burlona de su padre al ver que su madre le daba la razón.

- ¡Hey mocoso más respeto que soy tu padre! – dijo Nastu en queja por las palabras dichas por su hijo mayor.

- ¡Natsu! No le digas mocoso a Ryuu, es tu hijo – regaño la maga estelar.

- Pero Lucy él empezó ~ - se quejo el DS olvidando por un momento el "problema" que los traía al gremio.

- Es un niño y tu un adulto, es diferente – siguió regañando al peli-rosado quien gruñía a ver la sonrisa burlona de Ryuu que malditamente había heredado de él.

Toda esta discusión era vista por la menor de cinco años de edad quien no sabía que estaba pasando, ella solo había dicho que quería jugar con su amiga y de repente todo fue un circo… - sonrió - De todas maneras, su familia era divertida.

._.

Más tarde frente al Gremio...

Como ya se había dicho en la discusión anterior, los hijos de Natsu y Lucy se fueron por su lado a jugar dejando solo a sus padres frente al gremio.

- Lucy, vine al gremio temprano para avisar a los demás de tu problema, así que no te preocupes, todos dijeron que harían de todo para ayudarte… - dijo tratando de reconfortar a su esposa quien de un segundo a otro se puso nerviosa al estar frente al gremio.

- ¿Crees enserio que podrán ayudarme? – pregunto temerosa.

- ¡Claro! Somos Fairy Tail, nosotros no nos damos por vencidos – hablo con su característico humor y sonrisa.

- Gracias Natsu – dijo ella devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera.

- No importa - hablo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica - Soy tu esposo después de todo, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Lucy al escuchar la palabra esposo sintió tensarse pero se relajo de inmediato al ver la cercanía del peli-rosado, recordando momentos de su vida donde él estaba ahí para ayudarla, muy especialmente esa vez que se entero de la muerte de su padre… él nunca se fue de su lado.

- Oe, ya era hora, ¿Qué tanto hacían? ¿Disfrutando la vida conyugal? – dijo una voz frente a ellos. Rompiendo cualquier momento "intimo" entre la pareja.

- ¡Ey Laxus! – saludo el peli rosado, ignorando lo ultimo dicho por él. – Solo le decíamos unas cosas a Ryuu y Layla antes de llegar aquí.

- Entiendo, hola Lucy – saludo el Dreyer. Quien casi no había cambiado nada… igual de rubio ligeramente más alto y musculoso y con tremada presencia.

- Hola Laxus, ¿se encuentra el maestro por aquí? – pregunto ansiosa, realmente quería solucionar este problema pronto.

- Así que es cierto, realmente no recuerdas nada – dijo este observándola – Makarov Dreyar ya no es el maestro de Fairy Tail. – dijo este con voz seria con un tinte de tristeza.

- Entonces ¿Quién es el maestro? – pregunto curiosa al notar el tono de voz de Laxus.

- Lo tienes frente a ti Lucy – hablo el peli-rosado a lado de ella

- Espera… ¡Laxus es el maestro!

_**C**_ontinuara…

* * *

><p><em>Y bien ¿les gusto?<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado no es taan largo como lo planeaba pero... pueden culpar a mi hermano por ello ¬¬ Are... tu ya sabes a que me refiero xD _

_Ne y gracias por el apoyo, enserio 17 Reviws hacen que me suba el animo ^^ ... y sobre los nombres de los hijos al pareser no hubo queja algunoa "menos mal" xD_

**Agradecimientos a :**

**Gabe Logan, L-Star, orange-star-destiny, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, .Fairy tail, Tamy Dragneel14, Alicia Himura ( imouto ^-^), fairytail2012, ahsayuni15f, lucy Heartfilia 7777, sakura dragneel, SetsukaHeel, paola, layla, Evinawer, Kanako y por supuesto Are chan**

**Gracias por sus hermosos Revs ~ yo adorarlos en aceite xD**

**Proximo Capitulo : Lucy Dragneel ...**

**habra algo de "Flash back"**

En fin, nos leemos despues ...

Ja ne.

PD : Perdon si se ve alguna falla ortográfica.


End file.
